


Se sauver

by Lawnister



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnister/pseuds/Lawnister
Summary: La réaction d'Alicia à l'enlèvement d'Althea.





	Se sauver

Alicia marchait depuis quatre heures. 

Elle achevait tous les morts sur son passage. Elle assénait des coups violents. Elle était folle de rage. Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues sales. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Sauver Althea à tous prix. 

Tout le monde croyait que cet engagement était dû à la perte de sa famille, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre une nouvelle personne de son groupe. Il y avait une part de vrai dans cette version. Elle s'y tenait. 

Mais si Alicia était honnête avec elle même, elle savait qu'il y avait plus. Si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver depuis trois jours, qu'elle avait à peine mangé et dormi c'était pour une raison plus profonde. 

Elle devait retrouver Althea. Leur chemin ne pouvait pas se séparer comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle avait à lui dire tellement de choses. Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées en bons termes. Alicia avait eu des mots qu'elle regrettait. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve pour lui dire. 

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'Alicia marchait d'un pas déterminé. Elle était seule sur cette route abandonnée. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était focalisée sur un seul but, retrouver Althea. 

FLASHBACK

Alicia était entrain de s'assurer de la solidité de la clôture lorsqu'elle senti du mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçu la silhouette d'Althea se faufiler entre deux barrières. Elle souffla de colère et la poursuivit discrètement. Elle bouillonnait. Althea était entrain de s'échapper sans rien dire à personne, même pas à elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'Althea lui échappait encore. Elle avait cette faculté à lui glisser entre les mains. 

Althea marqua une pause à travers la forêt, cherchant son chemin dans l'obscurité. C'est ce moment que choisit Alicia pour la surprendre par derrière et lui glisser son couteau sous sa gorge. Althea sursauta de surprise. 

« Je pourrais être n'importe qui et ne pas hésiter à te tuer » murmura froidement Alicia. 

« Alicia ! T'es complètement folle ! J'aurai pu te blesser ! » 

« Me blesser ? Tu es à ma merci, tout ça parce que tu as encore décidé de partir seule, sans prévenir personne. T'es une égoïste. Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de notre groupe ?!» cria Alicia, tout près de l'oreille d'Althea, sans jamais desserrer son étrange étreinte. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa prise. Elle tremblait de colère. 

« Calme toi, Lish, j'allais revenir. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Personne ne se serait aperçu de mon absence » 

« T'as pas à prendre ce genre de décision seule ! Tu dois me prévenir » Cria encore Alicia, qui relâcha son emprise, retourna Althea pour mieux la pousser une de ses mains. 

«Chut Lish tu vas les attirer »

« J'en ai rien à faire et ne m'appelle pas comme ça » Alicia continuait à donner quelques coups à Althea au niveau de la poitrine. 

« Arrête ! Ne t'énerve pas » Althea saisit la main d'Alicia. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient proches. Leur souffle se mêlaient. Alicia plongea son regard dans celui d'Althea. 

«  Tu ne veux pas de ce groupe ? Tu veux partir, vas-y. Tire toi » s'éloigna brutalement Alicia quis pris conscience de leur extrême proximité. 

« Tu exagères ! J'aime ce groupe. Je voulais juste aller voir la combinaison du mort » Althea regardait Alicia s'éloigner. Puis cette dernière se retourna brusquement. 

« C'est toujours ça avec toi. Tu veux juste voir. Tu pars sans prévenir. Tu mets le groupe en danger en te mettant en danger. T'en as rien à faire de nous. » 

« C'est pas vrai ! » Althea rattrapa Alicia qui lui avait tourné le dos une nouvelle fois après sa tirade. « Je tiens à vous tous. Je te promets de toujours revenir» Althea attrapa le bras d'Alicia. Elle la fixait pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle se calme. Sa crise de colère était justifiée mais disproportionnée. Alicia avait beaucoup souffert de perdre ses proches. Son escapade l'avait blessée et elle se détestait à cette idée. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait beaucoup à elle. Enormément même. La jeune femme l'avait touché avec son histoire, sa lutte pour conserver une part de bonté en elle. Althea avait tenté de l'aider, d'adoucir sa peine. Elle chérissait les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble. Quand elle arrivait à lui arracher un sourire, c'était une victoire sur la vie. 

Althea enlaçait Alicia. Ce n'était pas une première pour elles. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées depuis quelque temps. Elles se comprenaient dans leur silence. Althea l'embrassa sur le front. Alicia agrippa ses hanches possessivement. 

« Reviens avec moi alors » demanda Alicia. 

«Lish... je suis désolée mais je dois... » 

« Va te faire voir » coupa Alicia, qui s'en alla en courant. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Althea ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'Althea la prenne dans ses bras puis décide de ne pas rentrer avec elle, lui faisait aussi mal. Mais c'était trop. Encore une personne qui lui échappait et de manière délibérée de surcroit. 

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Cette nuit là, Alicia était rentrée au point relais sans adresser le moindre mot à quiconque. Au petit matin, ne constatant pas la présence d'Althea, elle était partie à sa recherche avec John et Morgan. Althea lui avait promis de revenir. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie de son plein grès. Tous les indices laissaient à penser qu'elle avait été enlevée. Alicia eut une crise de panique à cette réalisation. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de crier. John releva des traces de pneus. Alicia n'hésita pas une seule seconde et partit à la rescousse de son amie. John et Morgan eurent à peine le temps de lui dire qu'ils prenaient la seconde route pour explorer toutes les issues possibles. 

La voiture d'Alicia n'eut plus d'essence le premier jour. Elle s'en servi comme refuge pour la nuit. Elle informa John et Moran qui avaient également constaté d'autres traces. Puis, elle continua sur sa route à pied le lendemain. Althea était devenu une obsession. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa vie. Elle avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence réconfortante. Elle aimait quand elle essayait de la faire rire. Quand elle l'observait en pensant qu'elle ne la voyait pas. 

FLASHBACK

Le groupe venait de découvrir l'usine désaffectée. Chacun fouillait le lieu de son coté. Althea était parvenue à retrouver Alicia dans le bâtiment. Elle tenait plusieurs jeans dans ses bras. Alicia la questionna du sourcil. 

«A moins que tu veuilles rester dans ton jeans déchiré et baigné de sang, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y jeter un oeil » 

« Merci Al.. J'ai trouvé des piles qui pourraient aller dans ta caméra » 

«  Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu détestais ma caméra » 

« Quand elle est pointée sur moi oui, sinon je la tolère » rigola doucement Alicia mais son sourire s'évanuit en repensant à la vidéo de sa mère. 

« Laisse moi voir ça »Althea s'approcha, Alicia sortit les piles de sa poche. Althea y jetta un coup d'oeil, sourit et les mit dans sa propre poche. Puis elle saisit la main d'Alicia pour y déposer ses lèvres. Alicia était surprise pour ce soudain geste d'affection. Elle enlaça Althea instantanément. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant besoin de contact humain. Elle resserra son étreinte, s’enivra de l'odeur de son ainée. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Alicia déposa un baiser dans le coup d'Althea, ce qui la fit tressaillir mais surtout questionner ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. 

Elle l'avait toujours trouvée très belle, intelligente et rayonnante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une chance. Elle n'avait eu aucune indication sur son orientation sexuelle, mais elle avait cru surprendre une conversation entre Alicia et Luciana sur un certain Jake. Alicia était hétéro jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce baiser ne voulait surement rien dire... ni les suivants qui descendaient dans son coup. Alicia déposait une trainée de baisers de manière de plus en plus appuyée et agressive. Althea lui simplifia l'accès à son coup sans s'en rendre compte. L'une de ses mains descendit sur la hanche d'Alicia. 

« Lish... » gémit Althea.

Alicia arrêta ses baisers. Elle fixa Althea comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se détacha et sortit de la pièce sans un regard. 

Alicia repensait à ce moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle avait suivi son instinct. Elle aimait l'odeur d'Althea. Elle avait voulu plus. Puis elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait, de l'implication de son geste. Elle avait eu peur. Si elle se rapprochait autant d'Althea, elle ne se remettrait pas de sa perte. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre encore quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. 

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis ce jour, la relation avait Althea avait évolué. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient plus de temps ensemble. Elles formaient un binôme. Lorsque le groupe avait débarrassé l'usine de tous les hommes, elles veillaient l'une sur l'autre. Alicia ne supportait pas qu'Althea sorte de son champ de vue. Althea partageait la même préoccupation, elle avait rapproché son lit de camp de celui d'Alicia. Leur deux lits formaient quasiment un lit commun. Il restait simplement une barrière entre elle. Leur corps ne se touchaient pas. Mais lors d'un des multiples cauchemars d'Alicia, Althea avait glissé sa main sur le ventre d'Alicia. Cette dernière s'était réveillé et avait lui avait pris la main. Elles s'étaient rendormi comme ça, même si la position n'était pas des plus confortables.  
Alicia aperçu un camion arrêté. C'était le même que celui des enfants qui étaient venus les rencontrer au moment du crash. Elle saisit son pistolet et contourna le lieu du stationnement par la forêt. Elle vit une petite cabine en bois protégée par plusieurs barrières de mort. Quelques pièges étaient disposés au sol. Elle les évita sans grande difficulté. Tout d'un coup, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit. Elle pouvait voir sortir la jeune enfant et son frère le plus jeune. Ils étaient libres. Cela surpis Alicia qui pensait qu'ils avaient dû être fait prisonniers par la même personne qui avait enlevé Althea. Les deux enfants attendaient devant la porte, quand enfin le dernier sorti. Il tirait par les pieds une personne... qui n'était autre qu'Althea ! 

Alicia sortit de ses gongs et tira deux coups à proximité des enfants qui n'étaient pas armés. 

« Lachez-là maintenant ou je vous tue tous les trois pour ça » hurla Alicia. 

« Lish ? » sourit Althea, qui était dos au sol, pleine de boue, les pieds et mains ligotés. 

« Ok ! C'est bon, ne t’énerves pas on peut expliquer » répondit la jeune sœur. 

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, vous avez enlevé l'une des miens. J'ai pas envie de tuer des enfants mais je le ferai si vous ne la détachez pas maintenant ». Alicia souligna sa menace en visant la jeune enfant. 

«Ok ok. Détache la ». L'ainé s'exécuta. Althea se releva rapidemment et couru vers Alicia. 

« Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Tu es blessée ? » Alicia questionna Althea, elle inspecta du regard son corps pour tout signe de blessure. 

« Non non ça va, tout va bien, c'est bon» rassura Althea qui toucha le dos d'Alicia. Elle voulait enlacer la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière pointait toujours son arme sur la jeune fille. 

« Tu t'es vraiment fait enlever par des pré-pubers ? » se permis de cingler Alicia. 

« Ils m'ont surprise en me frappant avec une sorte de barre en fer à la tête ! » 

« Ah oui ?! Je vais les tuer. On ne touche pas à mon groupe ! » cria Alicia pour que les trois adolescents comprennent qu'elle s'adressait maintenant à eux.

«On ne voulait pas faire de mal ! » 

« On voulait juste que vous nous laissiez tranquille »

« On voulait vous faire peur pour que vous partiez. C'est tout. On l'aurait relâché. On aurait rien à faire d'elle avec ses vidéos bizarres ». 

« ON VOULAIT VOUS AIDER BANDE D'IMBECILES » Alicia s’époumonait. Elle faisait sortir toute l'angoisse et la fatigue des derniers jours. Elle était soulagée de revoir Althea en vie. Elle pouvait respirer à nouveau et ne gâchait pas cette opportunité pour hurler sa colère sur ces trois enfants. 

« On est désolé ». 

« Viens on s'en va, ils ont eu peur, ils ont cru devoir se défendre. Laisse tomber Lish.. » Althea tentait de raisonner Alicia. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment craquer. Elle manquait de sommeil, de nourriture et avait visiblement souffert de sa disparition. Mais si elle tuait ces trois enfants sur un coup de sang, elle n'allait jamais se le pardonner. Althea essayait d'enlacer Alicia. Elle lui caressait le dos. 

« J'ai cru que... » Alicia baissa son arme. Althea la saisit par les épaules. L'embrassa sur la tempe. 

« On rentre ensemble Lish, tout va bien».


End file.
